The present invention is directed towards loose leaf binders and more particularly to improvements in binders of the type employing an operating slide to effect relative pivotal movement of claw or ring halves between closed positions in which loose leaves or pages will be retained thereon and open positions in which such leaves or pages may be selectively removed therefrom.
Prior loose leaf binder constructions of which I am aware result in binders of substantial thickness, and thus, are not amenable for use in the separate storage of large numbers of individual loose leaf files in a confined shelf or drawer space. This is a critical drawback in those instances, where it is not convenient or acceptable for filing purposes to place more than one individual file in the same or common binder, and such individual files normally comprise a limited number of leaves or pages.